Claudia Brown
Claudia Brown was one of the government officials in charge of the anomaly operation. She often disagreed with Lester, her boss, though she also disagreed with Cutter's maverick methods. She eventually fell in love with Cutter. At the end of the Series 1, she was erased from the timeline and replaced with Jenny Lewis. Pre-anomalies Claudia Brown joined the Civil Service after studying law at university. For two years, she was engaged to be married, but she broke it off a month before the wedding. She has had no significant relationships since. Series 1 Much like James Lester, her official role at the Home Office is unclear. She's from the government's Ministry of Science Technology. Since the discovery of the first anomaly, she has worked alongside Nick Cutter and his team, acting as a liaison with the Home Office and occasionally defending Cutter's actions to Lester, and vice versa. This job often frustrates her, particularly in Episode 1.5, when Cutter's refusal to allow the shooting of the Pteranodon which appeared to chasing Connor, calling him and his team "a menace". She eventually became romantically involved with Cutter. After she was knocked out, Cutter watched over Claudia while she recuperated. She had a mild concussion, causing temporary blindness. Meanwhile, a flock of flesh-eating Anurognathus had encircled the mansion they were in, and they were trapped inside. Before leaving to try and get help, Cutter kissed Claudia. The pair both escaped with their lives. (Episode 1.5) Helen Cutter has always been an obstacle to Claudia and Cutter's relationship. Originally Claudia treated her simply as the enemy. She helped organize an ambush to capture her, and took part in her interrogation. However, when Claudia was trapped in the mansion, Helen helped her to escape. This persuaded Claudia to be more lenient on Helen in future. (Episode 1.3, Episode 1.4, Episode 1.5) In Episode 1.6, Claudia reciprocated Cutter's kiss, right in front of Helen and the rest of the team. Earlier, though, Claudia started having strange dreams, of a Gorgonopsid chasing her and an anomaly in a mirror, in front of her reflection. The significance of these dreams is unknown, but later after Cutter went through the Permian anomaly, she was erased from the timeline. The reason for her disappearance is not yet known, but it possibly comes from the escape of two baby Future Predators in the Permian. Series 2 Claudia was never seen again, other than in Cutter's memories. It appears that, rather than disappearing completely, she was simply given a new name at birth, and her life took a different path. Her new incarnation, Jenny Lewis, joined the team later. (Episode 2.1, Episode 2.2) Nick believed his Ex Wife, Helen, to be responsible for this, although that idea was proved wrong when she claimed that the first change was a complete accident. None of the team - other than Cutter - remembered Claudia, causing Cutter to be distraught. Only Connor believed him. Abby revealed to him "I want to believe you but it's hard." Claudia's non-existence shakes his foundation to the core as she is the first woman he had loved in his life since the disappearance of his wife, Helen. At the end of the series (Episode 2.7), Cutter shreds Claudia's picture, believing her to be gone forever with no chance of returning. Series 3 She was mentioned in a journal by Eve, although Eve was revealed to be Helen Cutter in disguise. Brown, Claudia Brown, Claudia Brown, Claudia Brown Claudia